The present disclosure relates generally to hoists. More particularly, this disclosure relates to rescue hoists for aircraft.
Hoists are utilized to deploy and retrieve a cable from a cable drum to hoist persons and cargo to and from the aircraft. The hoists are used for a variety of applications, including remote location supply and retrieval operations, construction, and search and rescue operations. Generally, the hoist systems are manually operated by a crewmember in an open doorway who visually guides the attachment end of the hoist cable. Considerable skill is required to properly position the attachment end and the hoist cable, particularly in gusting conditions, at challenging cliff-side locations, and on rolling seas. During operation, the crewmember controls the extension and retraction of the hoist cable. To position the attachment end over the target object, the crewmember communicates position control information to the pilot, and the pilot repositions the aircraft relative to the target object.